Lost and Found
by devistation
Summary: 6 now added! PRNS: What will happen now? What will the morning bring for Tori and the gang?
1. Default Chapter

_Lost and Found_

By Devastation

Synopsis: Months after she becomes a teacher at the wind ninja academy Tori is really down so her friends try to find a way to cheer her up.  Will an attempt to help bring Tori and Blake make her happy or cost Tori everything?  

Disclaimer: I own nothing Power rangers any songs used in the story will be accompanied by an individual disclaimer.  

Dramatist's note: Here it is my first T?B story.  It was inspired by a dream I had last night so I hope you like it.  

**1**

Tori watched as the last of her students departed for the day.  Another successful day, so why don't I feel like I accomplished anything?  Tori asked herself as she turned from the practice ground and headed back into the building.  

"Hey Tori!"  She paused to wait for Shane to catch up with her.  "We're heading into town for some dinner feel like tagging?"  He asked and she thought of the way things would go, he and Dustin horsing around while Cam sat and watched.  Then there would be the happy couple.  Marah would practically be in Dustin's lap.  

 "No, not really I'm just going to work on a new idea I have."  She told him easily thinking of the new idea for an exercise.  

"Are you sure you're ok?"  He asked pausing to catch her shoulder.  

"Yes," she replied shifting from foot to foot.  "Fine why?"  

"Tori you just haven't been yourself lately."  Shane said and she knew he'd seen it but she didn't want to talk about it.  It wouldn't do her any god.  Blake was gone off in who knows where.  

"Oh, well I'm fine; I've just been kind of busy you know with classes."  She shrugged. 

"Right," he took in her blue gaze.  "Well if you change your mind we'll be at the café."  

"See you later."  

***  

"Well?"  Dustin asked as Shane joined him by his new mustang.  

"Same."  Shane said and Dustin shook his head in dismay.  

"Bro she's got to snap out of it, it's been almost six months!"  Shane growled slamming a fist onto the hood of his red car.  

"Yeah well if the one you were crazy about left with out telling you how he felt or you telling him how would you feel?"  Cam asked joining them as well.  

"Bummed."  Shane admitted wearily.  

"Exactly."  The computer wiz nodded in a way they'd all seen his father do.  

"So what can we do?"  Shane asked once more under control.  

"Well, what would you want in her situation?"  Marah asked him as she moved to join her boyfriend. 

"I'll dial bro."  Dustin said cheerily.  

 "But how?  You don't know where Blake is."  Shane pointed out in annoyance.  The guy was more allusive than an eel.  

"But we know how to reach someone who does."  Cam pointed out heading for his office.  

"Dude I am so on top of that."  Shane grinned and was running ahead of them.  

***  

Watching as his last student headed for the dormitory Hunter headed for his office in the main building.  It had been a long few weeks; he'd just taken on seven new students with no previous training.  

Now as he moved to his refrigerator for a drink he wondered what he should do for dinner, he could call April and see if she was busy but why bother?  She was still mad because he put his school before her. It was called responsibility.  The ringing of his phone had him turning and moving to listen as the machine kicked in.  

"hello you've reached the Thunder Ninja Academy  we're closed for the day but if you would like to leave a message for one of our instructors please…"  there was a beep as a number was punched and his name sounded.  

"Hunter bro this is Dustin, bet your there.  Know how much you love this thing."  The ex-yellow wind ranger's goofy sounding voice rambled and Hunter rolled is eyes.  

"Give me that."  Came another voice and Hunter didn't have to think about it, he knew from the tone it was Shane.  He sounded every bit the leader.  

"Dude chill will you?"  Hunter laughed at the disgruntled sound of Dustin's voice just before Shane spoke again.  

"Hunter this is Shane listen if your there pick up we need to talk to you."  The skater said all business.  It struck him that even after all that had happened Hunter had not heard that tone.  

"what's up air head?"  

"Ha ha, listen can you get to Blue Bay harbor?"  

"Why what's up aliens at it again?"  The crimson clad young man asked his old friend.  

"No something's up with Tori and we need your help."  

"Ok, give me a half an hour?"  Hunter said, he'd vowed to his little brother and himself he'd look after the tomboy.  in the time since they'd first become rangers she'd showed him something, she'd showed him that no matter what happened there were still people who cared.  She'd lost everyone in her family when she was 17 and yet was as open and giving as his mother.  As for Blake Hunter knew he loved the blonde and so he'd do whatever he had to for her.  

"Fine, you know where the café is?"  Shane's voice broke in to Hunter's thoughts and he returned to the present.  

"Meet you guys there."  

"Thanks bro."  Shane said before Hunter hung up and moved to get ready.  

***  

Tori stretched so her leg was hooked over her shoulder, she knew it was perfect, rolling her ankle she slowly released the hold.  

"That's better."  She sighed as she felt her muscles regaining their normal feelings.  

"You are working hard."  The familiar voice did not startle the young ninja.  No, Tori was rather seed to her friend and old instructor moving with stealth.  

"Sensei?" She asked turning to look up at him in question.  Wouldn't he be meditating?  He usually did that at this time of day.  

'I was out for a walk."  He replied and moved to sit a few feet beside her.  "You did not choose to go with your friends into town?"  He asked in his safe tone.  

"I'm not really in the mood for clowning around."  She said and didn't have to elaborate as he knew well the ways of her friends.  

For a few moments they lapsed into a calm silence and she wondered why he'd truly come.  Did he need her to take on another class?  She thought of her prime student, Ava.  She was so like herself that it was frightening.  Had either of her two friends Bret or Todd gotten into mischief again?  Perhaps they were late…  

"Tori I have noticed that you have been rather unhappy lately."  Sensei said at last and she frowned, how would he know that?  She'd not said a word to anyone about her growing discontent.  

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?"  

"I," she thought about lying to him but he was one of her closest friends and she found herself telling him all of it.  

"I've just been thinking about Blake."  Tori said and Carter nodded as if for her to continue.  "I keep going over everything that happened, why didn't I tell him how I felt?"  "So what if he was the only guy that wasn't' a total creep that saw me as more than just one of the boys.  So what if just the sound of his voice makes my heart race…"  Lordy she sounded like a sully kid. Still she heard herself going on.  "But then I've never known what to do around guys I like."  She got up and began to pace.  "It's just he's always been so different, and I thought he liked me but…"  She stood there, her eyes on the mirror against one wall.  

"You were scared; it's natural to be uncertain."  The old man replied calmly.  Heavens he'd not known she was so unhappy.  IT was a very good thing he'd heard her friends talking earlier. 

"But I let him go and now he's a big shot and…"  She took a deep breath as not to cry, how had she screwed up so bad?  

"Tori, true feelings will not die so quickly, if he felt the same way for you he still does."  Sensei told her gently, as if he were talking to a frightened animal.  In truth he'd not been as good with women as he was with Cam.  It had been this scrap of a girl who'd taught him, her and his own wife.  Closing his eyes he wished she were there then to help him with this.  Still he gave her the best advice he could think of.  "At times we can not know what to do so we must rely on our dreams to guide us."  The old man told her and Tori wondered about that but said nothing. 

"Maybe."  She nodded knowing she'd never get him to elaborate on that so let it go.  

"Why do you not go home?  You must be exhausted."  He said as she too stood.  

"Maybe I will."  She shrugged, she had thought of a walk by the lake to clear her head.  

"Good, now I do have one thing to tell you."  She tilted her head as if to say go on.  "You are on leave for the next week."  

"Sensei?"  What was this?  She'd not asked for time off had she?  Why would he give it to her though?  

"you have been under a great deal of stress, you need a break.'  

"But who will teach my classes?"  She asked knowing that both Shane and Dustin had their hands full with their own class loads.  

"I have asked Cam to take over until you return."  

"Oh, alright."  She said realizing he'd thought this out rather thoroughly.  When ever he did that it was final.  Besides she could do some more surfing.  She'd not had much time to do that lately.  "Thank you."  She replied bowing respectfully.  

"You are very welcome."  

"Sensei?"  She asked as he headed for the door to the training room.  

"Yes?"  

"Is it ok if I hang around for a little while?  I was thinking I'd go for a walk."  

"Of course, just be careful."  He replied and was gone.  

"I will."  She smiled at him.  

TBC

***

It is finished, chapter one.  what do you think?  Was it too silly?  do you think you know what will happen?  I bet you couldn't even guess.  Ok sorry if that was rude but I got an idea and it's one of those that haunts you uhntil you write it out.  In any even PLZ r&R and let me know if you think I should continue.  


	2. 2

**2**

The woods were cool as she walked taking in the sights about her and the scents of the forest.  In the time since she'd first come here she'd come to love this place almost as much as she did the beach.  Now though, she let her head fall back, watching as a falcon soared over head.  It was pure white with a sense of purpose emanating from its body.  

Tori wished she felt like that.  True she was now a teacher but there were days when she felt she had no more of a purpose than a rock in the forest.  She smiled to herself; sensei would say that even rocks had purposes. Her thoughts drifted back to his words of moments ago, was he right?  Maybe, she didn't know, since the navy clad young man had come into her life she'd been so of center that it was truly not funny.  The really odd part of that was she liked it; he threw her out of her perfectly ordered life.  He was not a clutter headed as Dustin but he too had his disorder.  

A small smile touched her lips as she thought of the time when she'd seen him cooking in the small kitchen in ninja ops.  What he made was great but he made such a mess.  

"Hey it is the temperament of an artist."  He'd told her and she'd nearly fallen over laughing at the mock sincerity on his face.  Oh heaven that face, how she missed it.  

Tori had not realized just where she was heading but soon she found herself standing before the small dock.  She thought of the last time she'd been here.  It had been that day after the final battle with Lothor.  She'd come here since the city was so crazy and had been joined by Blake.  

"I was wondering where you'd gotten off to."  His deep voice murmured as he joined her at the back of the dock.  

"I just needed some time."  She shrugged glancing back out at the water a second; her heart was not resting now, more like   racing a mile a minute.  "What's up is something wrong?"  

"No, I just wanted to be sure your ok; you know you took a really nasty knock on the head."  Blake pointed out and Tori blushed.  

"I'm fine."  She said honestly. 

"You're sure?"  H asked and her heart leapt, was that concern in his voice? would he tell her now?  

"Yeah I am."  She smiled a little at him and he looked out at the pristine lake.  Something hit her; he'd been on the ship, was he alright?  "What about you?  You weren't injured on the ship?"  

"Me? Never."  He flashed her that grin of his and she smiled feeling a little silly how could she think he'd ever get hurt? But then she remembered the time with that frog monster and shivered.  

"Cold?"  

"Not really, I was just remembering."  She confessed.  

"Come on."  He said catching her and pulling her forward.  

"What?"  She asked even as he tugged her hand so they were at the edge of the dock.  Taking a seat beside him she waited.  

"I was remembering back at the school, that's why I thought I'd look in on you, I remembered thinking we'd be too late." Blake admitted and Tori's eyes widened.  

"You were?"  

"Yeah, it was partly our fault all of it had happened so."  

"Blake that's not true, you had nothing to do with it." She said and took his hand in hers.  

"Didn't we?" He asked bitterly and she began to run her thumb over his hand.  

"Once you did but Blake you have to know by now that you and Hunter were not at fault.  You saved us all." 

"No, you Dustin and Shane did that." he muttered.  

"We fought but you two saved our lives so we could do that." She pointed out.  

"I thought I was brooding." Came another voice and Tori turned to find Hunter standing not far behind them.  

"Everyone has their moments." She pointed out.  

"Maybe.  So mind some company or is this a private moment?"  Hunter asked and Tori couldn't miss the hopefulness in his tone.  After how close they'd all come was it a wonder none of them wanted to be alone?  

"Not a worry bro just talking about memories." Blake shrugged, Tori felt her heart ache at the fact that there was not chance for more than this but if a friend needed them.   

"Bro He did here you so he knows that." Shane said coming out of the forest himself.  

"Man what is this a free for all?" Tori asked.  Cam just rolled his eyes where he stood.  Blake shook his head in amusement.  

"It's a semipublic place." Came pointed out.  

"Right."  Tori couldn't hide her smile.  

"Dude Think we can all fit?" Dustin asked and Tori, Blake and Hunter all exchanged looks.  

"Hmm maybe if." both Hunter and Blake grinned and Tori found herself flying through the air.  

"Woe!"  She screamed as she hit the water.  

Beneath foot the small wooden dock swayed moving with the gentle lapping of the water, bringing her back to the present.  She noticed it was show time.  The sun was going down. The sun was no more than a half disk as it slowly continued its slow descent.  It made both the water and the sky turn a flaming orange.  She's always loved sunrises but lately she'd come to like settings as much as their counter parts.  There was just something so real about watching this light show, as if the events of the day were being sealed away by flames.  

Sighing Tori knew she had to go; otherwise she'd never make it back to her van before it got too dark.  She still had a good walk ahead of her.  

***  

"So what she's been really quiet and works all of the time?"  Hunter asked as he sat at the small table at the beachcafe.  

"Yep, bro she's dying inside."  Shane nodded sitting back in his own seat.  They'd waited until they'd eaten before starting this, now though it was time to get down to business.    

"And she won't talk to anyone about it?"  Hunter frowned; it was a bit of surprise, after all Tori had always been so open and sweet.  What they were talking about meant she'd made a total 360.

"No, we've all tried but from how she has been staring off into space sometimes we think it's about."  Cam looked at Hunter in a way that let him know the common thoughts.  

"Blake."  

"Dude Yeah."  Dustin reminded them. 

"Since you're the only one we could think of who could help."  Cam trailed off knowing by the look in Hunter's eyes he understood.  

"I can call him."  The crimson clad young man said then frowned slightly.  'Would a call be good enough?"  

"No bro, I think she needs to see him."  Shane said thoughtfully and Hunter looked thoughtful a second then asked.  

"He's racing in Angel Grove this weekend.  I can get tickets for it but who can you guys take off?"  

"Dude, won't be us."    Dustin said and when Hunter frowned Shane put in.  

"We have work."  

"But doesn't she have work too?"  Hunter asked a little confused now.  

"No, father was going to give her some time off, we were hoping to send her to see him."  Cam informed him as he accepted more soda from their waitress. 

"Dude she's not gone on any real vacations since her parents were killed."  Dustin said and the whole table went quiet.  All eyes going to the one time yellow ranger.  

"Her parents?"  Hunter asked and Shane nodded solemnly.  It was true she didn't like to talk about it but still since he was her friend too Shane knew that Hunter had a right to know.  

"Bro her folks were killed in an accident about two years ago."  He said then he added.  "It was just after her seventeenth birthday and they were coming back from a trip to visit her grandmother in silver hills."  

"Dude the car went totally off the road and they died."  

"Tori was the only one in the car to survive."   Shane said his voice totally serious there wasn't even a hint of his usual slang or chipper attitude at the memory of his friend's pain.   

"Man I had no clue."  Hunter murmured trying to put the image of a frightened seventeen year old with the bubbly girl he'd met nearly two years ago.  Then it hit him, he must have met her not long after that had happened. 

"Yeah bro she doesn't like to talk about it much."  Shane said 

"I can see why."  Cam put in and Hunter nodded remembering the pain when his own parents died.  Was it the reason she'd so clicked with Blake?  In a way it would make sense, he knew.  

"Anyway bro, think you can help get her there?"  Shane asked and Hunter didn't even have to think about it.  

***  

It was nearly nine by the time Tori pulled in to the lot in front of her apartment building.  She opened her door and climbed from her van.  Reaching back in she grabbed the take out salad and drink and slammed her door, heading for the building.  

Tori was just reaching her hallway when she spotted the figure lounging against the wall in front of her apartment.  

"Hunter?"  She asked wondering if she was just tired and her eyes were playing tricks on her.  Why would he be there, standing in front of her door?  

"Hey Tori, how's it going?"  Hunter took in her surprised and slightly exhausted appearance and he knew instantly that everything that the guys had said was true.  She really was in a bad place, not exactly as she might have been after the accident but not in a great place either.  Not that he could really blame her; he'd fallen for a girl or two before and had felt pain at a break up.  Ok so she and Blake weren't officially dating but so what?  They were nuts about each other, that left a gaping whole on top of everything else. 

"Ok."  She replied wondering just why he was there.  "What's up?"  

"I was in the area and thought I'd look in on the local beach bunny."   He grinned at her devilishly and she managed to roll her baby blues.  

"Did you stop to see the others?"  She asked after a minute of amusement.  

"Yep, had dinner with them."  He admitted and wondered if they'd stand in the hall all night, not that he was bothered by it but she looked ready to collapse.  Man she'd really changed since the last time he'd seen her.  

"So you planned this?"  She asked fishing out her key from her jeans pocket.  

"You could say."  He shrugged moving to take her salad from her so she could unlock her door.  

"Well feel like coming in?"  She asked and for the first time all day truly felt like a little company.  Hunter had always been a rather quiet guy and none threatening to after the last time he'd been taken over.  

"Sure why not."  Well, duh, as Dustin would say, Hunter thought with amusement.  He'd not come all this way to stand in her hall.  

"So, how are your students doing?"  Tori asked hanging up her jacket in a small closet just inside the door.  She then took his and did likewise. 

"Not too bad."  Hunter replied noting that her home hadn't changed since the last time he'd been there.  "Yours?"  

"Alright for the most part."  Tori replied leading Hunter into the kitchen as she turned on lights and motioned him to put the salad on the table.  

"And the other part?"  He asked watching as she then moved back into the living room, heading for her answering machine.  

"Ever try teaching Marah and Capri?"  She asked a brow raised in amused query.  

"Ouch."  He laughed at her disgruntled face.  It was funny but he'd not realized how much he'd missed Tori too.  In the time they'd become rangers she'd become like a little sister to him. Her smiles and stuff had just been apart of his life but not lately. 

"Exactly.  So do you want something to drink?"  She asked when there were no messages.  

"No thanks."  He murmured as she then dropped onto the sofa.  

 "Ok, well so how's everything else going? Have you um."  She asked once he'd taken a seat in a comfy looking arm chair to her right.  

"He's doing fine."  Hunter smiled knowingly.  

"Oh that's good."  Gees, why did she feel like a little girl asking about her first crush?  

"You can ask Tori," Hunter said quietly and she blushed a deep red when he added.  "I know you like him."  

"You do?"  How did he know that?  Had she said something before?  Gees, had she ever said anything?  

"Hey I've known since we were working for Lothor."  He explained spreading his hands in a wide arch as if to say, it's obvious.  "Not much could have given him regrets back then and you were his regret."

"Oh," what could she say to that?   "Well then you said he's ok."

"Yep and racing in Angel Grove this weekend." hunter said with a little smile.  

"That close?" She could have kicked herself for not catching the racing channel lately. She'd just been so down she'd not thought of it.  

"Yep," Hunter could see her surprise and dismay and wanted to grin at the little plan he and the gang    had worked out.  "It just so happens I got these in the mail."  

"Two?"  She asked confused, why would he need two tickets?   

"Yep so I was thinking since you haven't made it to any of the races."he let his words trail off so she could put the rest of the idea together for herself.  

"But I have."She began thinking of work but she didn't, Sensei gave her time off, hadn't he?  

"Nope," Hunter grinned wickedly.   "Cam told me sensei gave you some time off so go up and pack."  

"Pack."    Tori repeated in confusion, this was happening so fast.  

"Yeah the race is at two but I figure we should get checked into the hotel tonight."  Hunter replied and Tori knew he was right, it would make sense.  

"Oh wow."  

"So go get changed."  He said as she got up.  

TBC

***

what do you think?  good, Bad, ugly?  PLZ R/R and let me know.  


	3. A Change of Plans

Chapter 3 a Change of Plans 

Angel Grove

"Ah home sweet hotel room."  Hunter said and Tori rolled her eyes.  it had been a short trip as of coarse Hunter had warped them there but the day itself had been very long and she was torn between wanting to stretch out on one of the two twin beds and sleep for a week or shower before talking to Blake.  It had been Hunter's idea that they cal him and see if he wanted to go and have dinner.   It's why they were going to call him now.  

"I'm going to go grab a shower."  Tori said after quickly filling a drawer in the dresser with what little clothing she brought.  They were only supposed to be there three days so she really didn't need all that much. 

"Right, I'm going to go give that brother of mine a call."  Hunter said and moved to the bed near the door, it struck her it was a protective gesture, one she'd seen Dustin do when they were kids.  He'd said that it was incase there was an attack.  Good to see Hunter didn't let his guard down too far either.  

Now Tori showered and brushed out her long golden tresses.  

***

Blue Bay harbor

Shane sighed. 

He and Chad were in his apartment watching movies.  The girls had had to run home.  

"so think this will work?"  Dustin looked at his friend.

"I hope so, we had to do something."  Shane said. 

"Hope she doesn't kill us if it doesn't."  Dustin muttered thoughtfully. 

"It wouldn't be a pretty sight."  Cam agreed.

"Hey guys!"  The pink clad girl called as the three guys looked up to see Marah and Capri walk in. 

"Got the cheesy puffs."  Marah said handing her boyfriend a bag.

"Thanks dude."  Dustin grinned kissing her quickly. 

"Kelly's not coming?"  Capri asked and Cam shook his head. 

"She was doing some last minute inventory."  The green clad young man replied as …

"Gees doesn't she ever take a break?"  Marah asked.

"That's just what I said."  Cam put in adding.  "She said not when it comes to Motocross.  

"Dudes are we like gonna watch the movies are what?" Dustin said, gesturing to the 

"I'll get the sodas."  And she disappeared into the kitchen.  Marah said.

"Dude I'm on top of that."  Dustin called and Shane glanced to where the yellow clad young man was going.  He wondered if Tori and Blake would ever be like that.  He hoped so.  Tori had been through a lot, so had Blake, they both deserved a little happiness.  

***

Angel Grove

"Hey tor, there's been a change of plans."  Hunter called as his friend came out of the bathroom.

Tori frowned, had something happened to Blake?  Was he ill?  

"Why what's up?"  

"There was a problem with his bike and since does his own maintenance he had to go work on it."  

"Oh."  She was relieved that he was ok but felt that weight starting in again due to the damper.  

"Yeah fine." She mumbled, moving for the dresser, her back to Hunter.  

He could see she was disappointed and it was late but he thought about a place he'd read about when he'd been trying to find out what sights to see.  

"How about we go grab something anyway?  It will be fun, I read about this place in the heart of town."  

"I don't know, it's been a really long day."  

"Right, come on, how often do either of us take time off?"  

"But…"  

"Nope, we're on vacation and we're going to have fun."  

***

At the track Blake adjusted a few things and then moved to the true problem.  As he worked his mind shifted to the truth, Tori was there, she had finally come to see him.  He'd thought about her a lot since he'd left Blue Bay harbor that it wasn't funny.  

Tomorrow he'd see her at the race.  He wished he'd been able to turn the bike over to someone else but he just couldn't make himself do it.  No, it was his responsibility and he'd carry it out.  Tomorrow night he'd spend time with his two favorite people.  

***

The pair found the Surf Spot with little trouble.  Hunter got then a table in a corner and when a tall stout woman came over introducing herself as Adel Tori smiled. Maybe things weren't so different here as back home. 

They ordered two megaship specials and settled back to wait.  

"So, it's not much different from Blue Bay harbor."  

"Nope, it's also been the center of a lot of monster attacks."  

"It has?"  

"Don't you ever do your homework?"  

"Excuse me?"  

"That's all of them?"  

"No, just the astro team, the other teams were not to be divulged."  Hunter told her and Tori thought that the idea was sound, after all their own team had never old anyone.  

  'See, that's Andros of…"  As hunter gave her a history lesson she noticed a couple coming in, a tall well built young man with short cropped dark hair, and a pretty young woman with long blonde hair.  They were a very striking couple.  She knew she'd seen the man before but she couldn't place it.  

"Hey Tori?"  

"Hmm?"  

"Oh, that's Jason Scotts and his wife Katherine."  

"Hunter how do you know that?"  

"Jason is only the second place marshal artist in the state."  

"Oh wow."  

'His wife is a dancer, with the Angel Grove ballet."  

'That's right I have seen her, she was with the London unit as well."  Tori smiled at the memory of the time they company had come to town and Tori's mother had taken her to see them perform.  She'd not been into dinky stuff like dance but her mother had so loved it that she'd tried to enjoy it too.  

When they moved to join another couple Tori's eyes truly widened.  

"Who…" then Hunter nodded in understanding.  

"Tom Oliver and his wife Kimberly."  

"She won a gold at the pan global's."   Tori murmured remembering watching the games with her father.  When she'd been younger she'd thought of going into that sport but Surfing had she'd later learned been her calling.  Still the brunette woman hadn't changed at all, her hair pulled atop her head, her chocolate eyes sparkling as she greeted the other couple. 

"And Oliver teaches at the local high school and is still the first ranked marshal artist in the state."  hunter nodded as their food came.  

"Talk about a city full of famous faces."  Tori said once Adel had gone.  

"You wouldn't believe the half of it."  hunter said a mischievous gleam in his eye.  

"What?"  Tori asked surprised.  Shed not heard of anyone else from this city.  

"Ever hear of Cassie Chan?" hunter asked as he took a bite of his cheese burger.  

"The singer?"  When she nodded he pointed to the wall where the ranger pictures were and Tori's eyes widened.  

"She was a ranger?"  It didn't bother him she'd not listened when he'd covered that a bit ago.  He just liked the surprise in her blue eyes.  

"And then there's Ashley hammon," 

"The designer."  She murmured taking in the image of the perky yellow astro ranger.  

He smiled and she wondered what else this town would hold.  After all she'd thought it would just be the place she'd meet up with Blake.  Now maybe this could be very interesting.  

***  

The rest of the evening went well.   They ate their meals and started out on their walk back for the hotel.  hunter was glad that Tori wasn't looking so down.  He didn't like to think of any of his friends being unhappy and since she was like a little sister to him…

Neither saw the car zig zagging on the street, neither knew what was about t happen until there was a loud screech of tiers…  

TBC

***

Hmm, I just hate cliff hangers, don't you?  If you liked the chapter PLZ let me know, I'd like to know if you have any thoughts on it or suggestions for the coming chapters.  Anyway PlZ R&R.


	4. 4

4

Blue bay harbor:

They'd made it half way through the second movie before Shane's phone rang.  

"Hello?"  The red clad young man asked his eyes on the screen as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line.  

"Who is it bro?"  Dustin called not looking away from the television.  If he had he'd have noticed how his friend had gone pale and how his hands were now shaking.  

"I see."  Was all Shane said into the receiver?  "When?"  By now Cam had turned to look at his friend and he saw the change in Shane's demeanor and knew something was wrong.  

"Alright, I'll be right there."  Shane said hitting the end button on the phone even as he was on his feet and grabbing his jacket.  

"Dude what's going on?"  Dustin asked now starting to seriously worry.  

"There's been an accident."  The air ninja replied as he double checked he had his wallet.  

"What kind of an accident?"  Cam asked frowning even as he too got to his feet.  

***  

Angel Grove Track:

Blake was just replacing his bike when his cell rang.  Pulling it out he hit send and wedged it between his shoulder and ear.  

"Bradley here, talk to me?"  And he froze in replacing the tarp as the speaker's words hit him.  "What?"  Had he just heard that right?  A drunk driver?   "I'll be right there."  

 ***  

Angel Grove memorial hospital: 

the were of voices and sound of shoes on the linoleum floor didn't even register as he sat there, alone in a room of fifteen or twenty others, waiting either to be seen, to hear about loved ones or for their rides.  To Hunter it didn't mater though, nothing did.  He was there because she'd knocked him out of the way of that car.  Hunter still couldn't believe she'd moved so quickly but that was just Tori, always thinking about others.  

Now though that was the reason she was laying on some exam bed somewhere, bloody and god knew what else.  

"Dude are you sure this is the place?"  The yellow clad young man asked as the five young people made their way through the emergency room doors.  

"Yeah that's what he said."  Dustin replied and he was scanning the room.  

"There he is!"  Capri shouted and Cam rolled his eyes.  

"Shh, this is a hospital not the academy."  Dustin reminded the girl.  

"I know that."  She grumbled in agitation.  

"Hunter?"  Marah had separated from the group as she spotted the lone young man seated against a wall, watching them.  

"Your hear."  Hunter said rising in relief.  

"Yeah what's going on?"  Cam asked and hunter opened his mouth to explain but there was yet another commotion.  

"What do you mean you can't give out…?"  An irate voice fairly bellowed and Hunter knew it as soon as he heard it.  

"Blake dude!"  Dustin called receiving several dirty looks.  

"Hey they won't tell me anything."  Blake said as Shane brought him to join the others.  

"They don't know anything yet."  Hunter explained quietly seeing the fear and pain in his little brother's face.  

"But they have to…"  Blake felt the tears welling in his eyes.  

"Come on Hunter was just going to tell us what happened."  Marah said taking a hold of the navy clad young man and leading him over to a cluster of vacant seats.  

***  

Blake took it all in she'd tried to save his brother; she'd thrown him aside when she'd seen the car…  Hunter had always known that Tori was brave and selfless but this…  

'here."  He looked up to find Capri standing there, holding out a disposable cup to him.  

"Thanks." He took it lamely, not really wanting a drink but needing something to do with his hands.  

"You know she'll be ok." The dark haired young woman said taking  seat beside him.  

"how you figure?"  

"She's god." 

"What does that have to do with it?" 

"When we were with uncle we learned that the good guys always come out on top." 

"but this was not an alien fight." 

"So?" 

"This is the real world." Hunter muttered from his seat on his brother's other side.  "In our world good bad things happen a lot to the good guys."  

"Well I know that Tori would say that everything happens for a reason." Cam said and Hunter looked to him.  

"She would?"  

"Yeah, when you tricked her," the green clad young man trailed off trying to think of how to say it.  "I found her sitting in meditation one night and she said she was finding her peace." 

"so?"  Blake asked impatiently.

"She wasn't' angry, she said then that it's not what happens to you in life that counts but what you do afterwards that does."  The group were a little surprised that Tori had told Cam that but then again they'd become good friends.  

"Dude she was always so smart." Dustin said closing his eyes in pain.  

"Dustin bro you ok?"  Shane asked and his friend nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm just going for a walk." the yellow clad racer said and left them there.  

"Right." Blake murmured to really caring one way or another. 

After a few minutes Hunter rose and headed off to.  He needed to move he needed to do something.  

***  

"Excuse me Mr. Bradley" A man in stubs called from a doorway off to the right of the room.  

"that's me."  Hunter who'd returned a few minutes ago hurried to greet the doctor. 

"What happened to her? Is she ok?"  Blake was at his side.  

"Miss Hanson sustained a concussion and a sprained wrist but there seems to be only mild swelling around the brain. "  The man informed them and in his distressed state Blake tried t make sense of what he'd just said.  she was ok but her head…  

"Swelling?"  Hunter was asking for him and Blake was just glad his brother was so on the BAL.  

"yes, it should recede with in a few hours."  The surgeon explained.  

"Is she awake?"  Blake now found his tongue and the doctor shook his head.  

"No, Miss Hanson woke briefly but is now resting peacefully."  

"Can we see her?"  Dustin asked then joining them.  

"We've moved her into a room.  just remember she needs her rest."  The doctor said with a nod.  

"Alright."  Blake said and was heading down the hall with Dustin even as his brother thanked the doctor.  

***  

The room was still, that was the first thing Tori noticed.  She glanced around her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was or how she'd gotten there.   taking in the dull walls, the abstract picture of a blow of flowers on one wall and the chairs stroon all about the area she assumed it was a hospital room.  

Too there were strange people sleeping in the chairs.  She noticed the two men in red, one in yellow, one in green and another guy in blue.  There were also two girls seated in the laps of two of the guys, obviously sound asleep.  Did she know them?  Should she know them?  

Narrowing her gaze on their faces she tried to think but her head ached.  

Then there was a sound of cloth on vinyl and two of the boys stirred.  

"Hey Tor how do you feel?"  The guy in dark blue sat forward in his seat and she frowned, she didn't even know them but they knew her?  this couldn't be happening.  

"I…"  Tori tried for all she was worth to remember but there was nothing, just inky nothing.  "Who are you?"  

"You don't know us?"  The one in yellow asked and she slowly shook her head, instantly regretting the motion, it brought the pain on ten fold.  

Sitting there Dustin and Blake exchanged looks, this wasn't good…  

TBC

***

Auh oh spaghetti O's…  That's not good is it?  What do you think?  


	5. Sensations and Feelings

Chapter 5 Sensations and Feelings

The pain shot through him and Dustin felt as if his world might fall in on him.  The girl who'd been like a little sister to him didn't remember him.  

Standing beside him hunter too felt sick, this was his fault, and she got hurt trying to saving him.  Why was it things always went wrong?  

Blake sat forward and gazed at Tori, she looked confused and in pain.  He said nothing just motioned to Cam who got the picture.  

"Come on guys I think we could all use something to eat."  Cam said and Capri frowned.  

"But we're not hungry."  His cousin complained waking only then.  

"Capri Tori's not feeling well we should give her a little time to herself."  

"Oh, ok come on Marah."  With that Capri led her sister from the room, followed by Shane, Cam and Dustin.  

Hunter followed Shane out leaving only Tori and Blake.  

"I'll get the nurse."  The blue clad young man said and ducked from the room as well.  

Tori was glad for the moment's respite.  Now she lay there, staring at the name on the id bracelet she wore.  Her name was Victoria Hanson, but who was she? Why couldn't she remember?  The first thing she could recall was the nurse in the ER telling her name and that she would be ok.  Did she have a family?  Did anyone care about her?  But then from the looks of the group who'd been there when she'd woke up they did.  It was fumy but she couldn't recall any of them.  

The pretty blonde didn't have more time to think about this depressing situation for the nurse entered just then and then for the next hour she underwent tests and things.  

***  

"Hey bro want another drink?"  Shane inquired and Dustin shook his head.  

"Naw dude I'm not thirsty."  Dustin shrugged.  

"Dustin she'll be ok."  Shane commented hoping he was right, the slightoly7 older boy didn't know what he'd do without his friend.  Tori was just such a part of their lives…  

"Dude she doesn't even know who we are."  The yellow clad boy slammed a fist onto the table top in anger and frustration.  

"The doctor said it should wear off in a day or so."  Cam pointed out from where he sat beside Hunter.  

"Yeah but dude I've like known her since we were two."  Dustin said sounding on the verge of tears running his hands through his dark hair.  

"Come on Bro it will be ok, somehow."  Hunter put in and Dustin hoped they were right.  

***  

Tori lay there trying her hardest to remember something but she just couldn't.  There was that stupid void.  

"Hey Tori feeling any better?"  

"I um… this might sound odd but what's your name?"  

"Right," he grinned with a little blush.  "I'm Blake."  

"Blake, that's nice."  She smiled, for some reason that sounded right.  "Listen I know it isn't a good thing but I was wondering can you tell me abut the others?  Who…?"  

"Hey no sweat."  Blake moved to sit in the chair he pulled up.  "As you now know I'm Blake and the tall blond brooding guy's my brother Hunter."  

"Hunter, that suits, he has very sharp eyes."  She murmured aloud.  

"Well you're the first to say that."  Blake smiled at the thought.  

"Anyway, so who are the Easter eggs?"  

"oh right, the one with the pink striped hair is Marah and the other one's her sister Capri."  He said with a little smile at his description of the two former villainesses. 

"Ok so it's Blake, Hunter, Marah, Capri…"  

"Cam, he's the guy with the attitude and glasses."  

"Attitude?"  Tori asked a golden brow arched in question.  

"He suggested everyone go for food."  Blake clarified.  

"Oh him, he looks like…" she frowned a minute then closed her eyes.  

"Tori?"  

"I thought I had something but it's gone."  She muttered in disappointment.  It had been something about both Blake and Cam. 

"Hey, it's ok it will come back when your bodies ready."  He said reaching out to brush some stray hair from her forehead.  

"Do you really think so?"  He inquired and heard the hope and the fear. More than anything at that moment he want to pull her close but instead he said.  

"Yeah I do."  

"Ok, so the other two?"  She asked seeming to get herself back to ok. 

"Right, the one who says bro a lot's Shane, he's big-time into skateboarding and afraid of spiders and the other one's Dustin."  

"Thank you Blake."  She said with a weary smile and he reached out again, this time hesitated, his hand over hers.  

The girl in the bed didn't know why but that made her turn hers and link fingers with this young man.  

That was how the others found them when they at last returned.  Hunter couldn't help but hide a smile.  Even with amnesia Tori was drawn to his little bro.  Maybe things would be ok after all.   

"Hey any more luck?"  Dustin asked and Tori glanced at the boy, took in his anxious eyes and felt an odd stab of pain, she saw the fear and hope there.  

"No, Dustin?"  She asked hoping she'd get the people right.  She didn't" want to upset them.  They all seemed very nice.  

"Yeah how'd you know?"  The yellow clad young man asked feeling a hint of hope.  Did she have her memories back so soon?  Would she be his friend again?  

"Blake gave me a crash course."  Tori admitted and the hope that had filled him died down as soon as it had been born.  She still didn't know him.  

"I got you this."  Marah said coming forward to offer Tori a small Mylar get well soon balloon.  

"Thank you." Tori smiled at the girl and Marah smiled back.  

Standing in the doorway Shane thought he'd never seen her looking so brave or so lost.  Funny, not even when her parents died had she looked like that.  Definitely not when they'd faced down Lothor.  But she wouldn't even remember that.  

the air ninja moved across the room, pulling up another seat and he didn't notice when Dustin caught Blake's eyes and the blue clad Young man left.  

"Hey Tor, how you feel's?"  Shane asked and she looked at him a minute wondering why these guys all wanted time alone with her.  Was it test or did they really worry and want to look after her this much?  

"I'm ok."  She admitted.  

"Are you sure?  You've been through heaps in the last days."  Shane reminded gently adding.   "I know it can be confusing after you hit your head."  

"How do you know?"  Tori asked shifting slightly on the bed.  

"Hey I've been there, one time I took a spill when I was practicing for an exhibition."  

"A spill?"  

"Yeah I was boarding and…"  

"Skate or surf?"  She asked interrupting him and again it hit Shane just how empty it had felt when he couldn't remember.  

"Tor, I only skate these days.  I've surfed once but not so well.    You had to fish me out of the water."  He told her with a rye smile.  

"I did?"  She asked surprised, she'd had to pull this big, apparently capable guy out of the water?  

"Yeah Tori you are like awesome on a surfboard."  He said and there was a light in his dark eyes, one of amusement and remembered laughter.  

"Woe…  So you lost your memory before?" she asked coming back to the situation at hand.  

"Right, I was doing a three forty and missed the…"  She listened to Dustin thinking that he was kind of sweet.  Closing her eyes Tori tried to get a feel for him.  The only sensation she had was that this guy was kind of like a brother.  She just felt like she knew him.  It wasn't the same feeling she'd gotten with Blake, no, that was more of a tingling of excitement.  The sense was more than she'd felt around Marah or Capri but less than for Dustin.  She wondered if she'd not known him as long as the yellow clad boy.  But then what about Blake?  

"Shane?"  

"Yeah?"  He asked looking down at her face, so pale yet still not as bad as the sheets.  

"Who am I?"  She asked and he could hear the fear and embarrassment in her voice.  

"You're Tori, a great surfer, an excellent ninja and one of my very best friends."  Shane answered honestly.  

"Oh, do I have any family?"  She thought to ask.  

"Tor …" He looked away, how could he tell her the truth?  If it were he who'd lost so much…  

"I don't.  What happened?" she asked not sounding upset merely curious.  

"Tor, I don't know if this is such a good idea.  You have been through a lot and if you try and…" she didn't think, reaching out to touch his hand.  

Shane felt a tingle at the touch and knew he couldn't not tell her the truth. She was after all his friend and he owed her so much.  

"Your parents died when you were seventeen."  He admitted.  

"How?"  She asked not as afraid of the answer as she was afraid of not knowing everything.  

"A car accident."  

"Oh," The blonde knew she should feel something, some kind of pain but there was just nothing, a big hollow nothing.  

"Tor, when I lost my memory it took a week before I could remember everything."  He told her adding.  "I got it back thanks to you guys, you, Dustin and Kelly dragged me around to places I'd through I'd never been before till they and you guys jogged my memories."  

"Do out think that might help?"  

"Well yeah, Kelly's not the one you'd need though, in your case I'd say it would be Blake and…"  

"Shane?"  Tori's voice had gone timid and j wanted to smile.  

"Yeah?"  

"Do Blake and I have anything going on?"   And that had him smiling.  In all of the time he'd known her she'd always been so ready to face things right on, at least in the case of everything but Blake.  

"Not yet, that's why you came here to try and see about hooking up."  He admitted quietly and she seemed to ease up.  

"Oh," she didn't know how she felt about that.  She sighed and closed her eyes once more.  "Thanks for your help Shane."  

"No problem."  

***  

When the others returned it was to find Tori sleeping once more and Shane watching the news.  

"How was she?"  Hunter asked and Shane sighed.  

"About as good as I was."  

"Dude that's right when you wiped on the board."  

"You lost your memory?"  Blake asked a brow raised in surprise.  

"Yeah, bro, don't act like it is so rare."  

"It's not that, you just never seem to have much in that head to lose."  Hunter smirked and Shane made a face at him.  

"Um you guys maybe we should leave, you know don't want to disturbed her."  Cam suggested and when Shane slowly nodded he was glad.  He'd never been in Tori's shoes but he could imagine how hard it would be to have so many people everywhere when she woke.  Besides they had class in the morning.  

"I'm going to stay."  Hunter told them once they were all out in the hospital corridor.  Blake just nodded.  

"I will too."  

"Alright, call us if anything changes."  Capri said and Marah nodded.  

"No matter the time."  The other half alien added.  

"Dustin man," Blake called to his friend and the guy turned to him and moved to where he stood.  

"Dude what's up?"  Dustin inquired stuffing his hands into his pockets.  

"Bro Tori will be ok, she's strong."  

"Yeah just take good care of her ok?"  

"You know it."  

Together Blake and Hunter watched their friends go down the hall, looking for a place where they could streak back home.  

TBC  

***  

I just want to appoligize for the delay in this chapter.  It took a little while to be sure things were the way I wanted them. I've gotten some criticism on my rushing so well I was more careful.  Hope everyone likes this chapter.  I'd really appreciate any suggestions out might have for what should happen.  I'm working on the next chapter now but It's a little bumpy at the moment.  anyhow thanks for reading yet another chapter.  *smile*


	6. Picking up the peaces

Chapter 6 Picking up the peaces

Angel Grove General hospital:

Blake sat beside the bed, Hunter on the other side, each watching the girl n the bed more than the television bolted to the wall.  

"I never saw the car." Hunter told his little brother and Blake glanced at his tortured face.  

"It could have happened to anyone.  She was just more alert."  

"And if she'd not been…"  The red clad young man felt so ill, now and there was nothing they could do.  

"Hunter bro things happen for a reason."  Blake said slowly, repeating what Hunter had told him after their parents had been killed.  It had been true then and was now as well.  

"Yeah but man she's already been through so much."  Hunter said running a distracted hand through his messy blond hair.

"She has?" Blake thought of their struggles with Lothor and his goons and wondered why that was worse than what they'd been through.  

"You never heard about her parents either?"  Hunter asked and Blake shook his head.  "When she was seventeen they were killed."  

"Oh…"  Blake knew how that felt, had lived through the same pain she must have.  Glancing at the now battered girl resting there between them he made a silent vow to protect her from now on.  Tori was good, calm, sweet and he loved her.  It didn't matter if she didn't feel it too he'd not let her get hurt again.  

They sat in silence for a while; the only sounds in the room were that of their breathing and the television.  

***  

When she opened her eyes the room was bathed in a softly glowing golden light.  Tori glanced around and found that it was morning.   Yet the girl couldn't figure what was going on.  She heard the soft snoring and glanced to the seat to her right and found a boy with tanned features and golden hair resting his head against the wall.  His face was lined with fatigue, and yet she knew he couldn't be much older than she was.  

The shifting of fabric had her turning to find another boy beside her.  This one had dark hair and was very tanned.  She could see he was built a little smaller than the other man but as memories of time seeing the boys hit her she knew that this boy was named Blake and they had feelings.  The thing was even not knowing that she'd have felt the tingle in the pit of her belly.  There was just something about him…   

"Tori?"  Blake asked as his eyes opened to find her looking at him.  Her baby blues were speculative and curious.  

"Blake?"  She asked and her voice was horse probably because her throat was so dry it could have been the heart of any given desert. 

"Yeah, you remembered?"  He asked hope sparking in his gorgeous eyes.

"Just from what Shane said."  Tori admitted a little sheepishly.  

"Shane?"  Blake asked slightly confused.  

"The crash course."  The other voice said and Tori glanced over at the blond young man.  

"How'd you know?"  She asked trying to sit up in the bed.  

"You said so."  Hunter informed her with an amused look on his face.  

"Ok, well what could she say now?  Her head was still slightly muddled from the sedative she'd been given.  

"How's your head?"  Blake thought to ask and she wondered if the guy could sometimes read her mind.

"Ok, a little muffled I guess but it's not so painful."  Tori admitted and Hunter smiled and Blake knew he didn't have much time, he was supposed to race.  If he was going to cancel he'd have to call Roger soon.  He'd made up his mind last night he couldn't leave Tori like this, even if Hunter was with her.  

"That's good."  Hunter was saying as he saw his brother reaching for the cell phone that had brought the blue clad young man there last night.   

"Good, your awake a tall oriental woman in a white lab coat said coming into the room, her eyes taking in the tablo.  

"She just woke up."  Blake said hitting end, he'd call later.  

"That's very good, I'm Dr. Kwan.'  The woman said and extended her hand to Tori who was now sitting propped up in the bed.  

"I guess you probably know more about me than I do."  Tori said riley.  

"For the moment."  Trina said with a sad smile.  

"Hey bro why don't we go grab some coffee?"  Hunter suggested and his little brother nodded and said a soft "Be right back" to Tori.  

When they were alone TRini moved to stand closer to her patient.  She could see by how the two men were talking they were brothers and that both cared deeply for this young lady.  TRini knew from her time as both a doctor and a power ranger that Tori would need that.   

"So now that their gone, how do you really feel?"  The doctor asked and Tori smiled a little.  She didn't know why but there was a presence about this woman that she liked.  Maybe it was Dr. Kwan's smile or her yellow blouse beneath her lab coat.  Either way Tori liked her and so answered honestly.  

"It doesn't hurt as much as yesterday but I don't like not being able to remember things."  

"I don't suppose you do."  

"Do you know when I'll remember?"  Tori asked and TRini sighed feeling bad for the girl.  She'd faced a lot in her own life but couldn't imagine losing her memory.  Still there wasn't much she could give her in the way of hope.  

"We can't be sure."  The doctor told her adding.  "From the type of accident you were in I can say that you were very lucky your memories were all that you lost."  The woman said and Tori nodded.  

"When can I leave?"    

""Well since you passed the rest of the night alright I'd say whenever you feel like you're up to it."  The white and yellow clad woman said with a little smile.  A lot of people didn't like hospitals and she didn't blame this girl.  She'd not asked for this.  

"Oh, alright well I'd need…"  It struck Tori she didn't even know if she had clothing with her or if they'd been destroyed.  She too realized that Hunter and Blake would know.  

"Clothing?"  Dr. Kwan asked a little smile of understanding marring her pretty face as she moved to where most nurses would have placed a patients things.  "Your clothes came through alright so you should be good to go when your friends get back."  

"Ok," Tori replied thankfully taking the bag containing her things from the other woman.  

***  

Blake was taking a seat across from his brother when an unexpected figure rejoined them.  Dustin, in his street clothes.  He looked tired and worried but alright other than that.  

"Hey bro, thought you had classes?" Hunter said arching a brow in question.    

"Dude sensei said I'm not good for my students because I kept saying the wrong things."  Dustin admitted sheepishly and it struck Blake that his friend in yellow didn't look like he'd slept at all last night.  He wondered then just how close he was to Tori.  They'd always seemed tight, even if she did treat him like a little brother.  

"So bro how long you known her?" Blake asked and Dustin didn't even blink at the abrupt question, he just took the coffee that Hunter got him and wrapped his hands about the foam cup.  

"We met when we were pretty young; we had the same baby sitter."  

"So you've known her as long as Shane?"  Blake asked sipping his coffee absently as if not conscious of the act.  

"Yeah we've always been close."  Dustin admitted not thinking about it.  Maybe talking about this would keep his mind from worrying about Tori and if she'd regain her memories.  

"That's good."  Hunter murmured and his little brother nodded.  

"Family is important."  

"That's what we always thought." Dustin nodded taking a drink of the hospital's nasty version of coffee. "No matter how bad things at Shane's place got or how annoying my brother was we always knew we could go to each other."  

'I didn't know Shane had trouble at home."  Hunter frowned.  He'd not been so close to Shane as he'd become to Dustin or Tori but he'd thought he'd gotten to know the red wind ranger pretty well.  

"yeah well when we were like 14 his parents got a divorce, before that it had been rough, they fought a lot and…' Dustin didn't go on leaving the Bradley brothers to figure that one out for themselves.  

"Man I didn't know."  Blake said aloud and Hunter glanced at his watch not wanting to make Dustin feel bad for telling them about Shane's past.  

"I bet the doctor's done with Tori we can probably head back up to her room."    Hunter said finally and the yellow clad young man smiled a little sadly.  

"Yeah I want to say hey."  Dustin said and Blake nodded still feeling ill.  During the time they'd been rangers they'd all come to be like family, if a little extended but still family.  Now it felt so weird learning just how much they'd not known about the wind rangers.  

***  

Tori was just pulling on her jacket when the guys returned.  

"So I take it you can go?"  Blake asked amused and she nodded.  True she still had a bit of a headache but she really wanted out of here.  If a headache was the price of release of freedom she'd pay it gladly.  

"Yep.'  The blonde smiled at him and Dustin didn't believe that one.  He'd known Tori too long not to recognize the pain in her eyes.  Still he knew that Tori had always hated hospitals.  Maybe that was a good sign, maybe her memory was on the verge of coming back.  

TBC

***  

Sorry it's so late, I wanted to post this but life kind of got in the way.  I had major exams and stuff.  Either way I'm back and away we go.  

By the way what did you think of this new addition to the story?  I'm having trouble getting this part done and if any0one has suggestions I'm open to them.  


End file.
